Heartbreak Of The Ptera
by ShedaNoPanda
Summary: One Shot: What happens when Trent leaves Kira so that she can be happy with someone else? Will Conner be able to admit his feelings? Well, you're gonna have to read on to find out. There will be a sequel up soon. R&R&R.


Hey guys, I'm in a One Shot kinda mood right now. So that's what I'm gonna do. There's possibly gonna be more than this one, but that's because I've gotta stay conscious today and I've got some serious inspiration. Anyway , don't forget to review and without further ado, I present you with Heartbreak Of The Ptera.

_**Heartbreak Of The Ptera.**_

_How did I get myself into this mess._ Conner McKnight, red Dino Ranger, thought as he sat at the busy Cyber Café. His feelings had been growing for **Her** for the last two months, but he never took the chance to act upon them. Instead, he left her go, but now, **She** was dating one of his best friends and Conner was a strong believer in 'The Guy Code', which meant that he couldn't admit his true feelings. All he could do was hope that either his feelings would change, or he would get the long awaited chance to finally tell **Her** how he truly felt.

"You okay bro?" Ethan James, blue Dino Ranger, asked, snapping Conner from his thoughts.

"Yeah man, just thinking about this homework." Conner shrugged. The look on Ethan's face told him that his best friend didn't believe him.

"Dude, you **never** think about homework, unless you-know-who makes you do it." Ethan pointed out. Knowing Conner's secret, he thought it best to not mention **Her** name in his friend's current state.

"I'm being serious Ethe. Dr. O gave us some confusing stuff." Conner told him.

"You got that right man, I'm still trying to figure some of it out." Ethan shook his head. _You win this time Conner, but one of these days, you're gonna have to give up and admit it._ He thought.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kira asked as she and Trent sat down at their table.

"Working on homework." Conner said simply.

"I'm sorry, what?" Trent asked, a look shock on his face.

"I said we're working on homework. Is that such a surprise?" Conner asked glaring at Trent.

"Coming from you, yes. Normally, I've gotta force you to work on it so Dr. O doesn't give you double work." Kira smirked, nudging the red ranger.

"It's not like I don't get it enough already." Conner mumbled, but Kira heard him and smiled.

"Anyone want anything?" Trent asked getting up.

"Yeah man, can you get me a blueberry smoothie?" Ethan asked.

"I'm fine babe, thanks." Kira said.

"What about you Con?" Trent asked his friend.

"I'm good man." Conner replied without looking up from his book.

"Not even some fries?" Kira asked.

"Nope, not really all that hungry. I just wanna get this done." Conner stated.

"Okay, so one blueberry smoothie coming right up." Trent smirked and walked towards the counter.

Kira nudged Ethan, causing the blue ranger to look up in confusion. 'What's up with Conner?' she mouthed. Ethan just shrugged, knowing Kira well enough to figure out she already had her own suspicions.

"Conner, is everything okay? You don't seem like yourself today." Kira said as she placed her hand on Conner's shoulder.

"Everything's great, but I've gotta get going. Soccer practice starts soon." Conner told her as he stood up.

"I'll come with you." Kira smiled as she stood up. "I mean, that's if you want some company." She added quickly.

"What about Trent?" Conner asked curiously.

"His shift's already starting and with how busy it is, I doubt he'll have any time to talk until his break." Kira shrugged.

"It's fine by me Rockstar." Conner told her as they headed for the door.

"See ya later Trent!" Conner called over his shoulder.

"Bye babe. I'll see you in a little bit." Kira said as she quickly hugged her boyfriend.

"Have fun." Trent replied as the shared a quick kiss.

_**Heartbreak Of The Ptera.**_

The red and yellow Dino Rangers sat in silence in the read mustang as it made its way to the school.

"Are you sure everything's okay?" Kira asked breaking the silence.

"I'm positive, but if it makes you feel any better, I've been thinking about this girl lately." Conner replied.

"Well, I'm a girl, so maybe I can help." She told him.

"That's what I was thinking." Conner smiled. _Now, just go with the plan._

"So, describe her to me." Kira said.

"Well, she's smart, extremely beautiful and seriously talented, with dirty blonde hair and deep brown eyes that I swear can see into my soul. Plus, she's managed to capture my heart in a way that I never thought possible." Conner ran through the list.

"Wow, that was really deep Jockboy." Kira said.

"Yeah, but you see, she's dating someone else. Telling her how I truly feel would be going against guy code which is a major no no." Conner told her.

"Well, if your feelings are as strong as you say they are, then I think you should go for it." Kira told him.

_If only you knew Kira, if only you knew._ Conner thought as he pulled into a parking space. He got out of the car and grabbed his duffel bag from the trunk. "So, how're things with you and Trent?" He asked the dirty blonde.

"Things are good. We've actually got a dinner date this Friday." Kira replied simply.

"I think he mentioned something about that the other day." Conner chuckled. They walked towards the field, both seemingly lost in their own thoughts. "Well, be back in a few. I gotta go get changed." He said as he made his way to the locker room.

_That boy is hiding something, I just know it._ Kira thought as she watched him go.

_**Heartbreak Of The Ptera.**_

Kira sat on the bleachers watching as the soccer team practiced. She noticed something different in the way Conner was playing, and it bothered her. He wasn't playing like the normal showoff, but acted as though he were just there to take up space.

_What's gotten into him?_ She thought, but was interrupted when she heard her phone go off. She reached in her pocket, already knowing who it was. "Hey Trent." She answered the phone.

"Hey babe, how's watching Conner's soccer practice?" he asked.

"Good, but he's not really himself. It's like his hearts not one hundred percent in the game." Kira replied.

"I thought he was acting strange earlier, but now I'm sure something's up." Trent said.

"Yeah, he said it had something to do with a girl on the way over here." Kira told her boyfriend.

"Well, what all did he say?" Trent asked.

"I think his exact words were, 'She's smart, beautiful and talented, with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes that felt like they could see into his soul.'" She listed off. "And that she captured his heart in a way that he never thought possible." She added.

"Wow, she must be quite the catch. What bothers me though is Conner's never been one to let a chance with a beautiful girl go." Trent said. Kira could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Well, he said that she already had a boyfriend, so telling her was a big no no." Kira explained.

"True, it is against guy code. So, when do you think you'll be back at the café?" Trent asked curiously.

"Um, I think his practice is almost over so it shouldn't be too much longer." Kira told him.

"Alright, I'll see you then babe." Trent said.

"See you then. Love you." She replied.

"Love you too." He told her half-heartedly. And with that she hung up, but unbeknownst to her, a certain red ranger had heard this conversation and his heart sank slightly.

_That was weird. _She thought to Trent's replied. _He seemed like he was sad about something._

_**Heartbreak Of The Ptera.**_

Conner was making his way to the car where Kira was currently waiting when he was stopped by one of his teammates.

"Hey man, you alright?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Conner replied.

"You weren't playing as aggressively as you normally do. You sure everything's cool?" His teammate told him.

"Positive dude, I just got so much homework it's kinda hard to focus." Conner said, using the lie once again.

"Alright man, I'll catch you tomorrow." The other boy said before running off.

Conner snuck up behind Kira and tickled her side making her jump. "Miss me?" He asked as she glared at him.

"No, but thanks for the heart attack." She replied continuing to glare.

"Just keeping you on your toes Rockstar." Conner smirked as he threw his bag in the trunk. "So, back to the café?"

"Yeah, I think something's wrong with Trent." Kira replied, a hint of worry in her voice.

"What's up?" Conner asked noting the worry in her voice.

"I don't know, but when we were talking, he sounded kinda sad." Kira explained as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'm sure everything's fine. Hayley was probably just giving him a death glare for being on the phone." Conner reassured her.

"Yeah, I just wanna be sure. You know?" Kira told him.

"Yeah, but I have one question for you." Conner said, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Go for it." Kira responded absentmindedly.

"You've just one a ride in my car, what're you gonna do next?" Conner asked in news caster voice, earning him a smile. "But seriously, have you come up with any new songs lately?" He asked returning to normal.

"Yeah, but you'll have to wait until Friday to hear them." Kira smirked.

"You know, that hurts Rockstar, that hurts." Conner said grabbing his chest in mock hurt.

"I'm sure you'll get over it." Kira told him. The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, Kira thinking about Trent, Conner thinking about the dirty blonde sitting next to him.

_**Heartbreak Of The Ptera  
><strong>_

Kira was the first one into the café as she scanned the crowd for her boyfriend. She saw Trent by the couches on one side of the café taking a customer's order and quickly made her way to him. Conner on the other hand, slowly made his way over to his best friend.

"So, how'd soccer practice go?" Ethan asked curiously.

"The way it normally goes. Run up the field, run down the field and kick the ball at the goalie. Lather, rinse and repeat." Conner shrugged as he sat down.

"Well, from what Trent told me, you weren't acting like yourself today." Ethan smirked.

"Like I said before I left, my minds on my **homework**." Conner said knowing Ethan would get the hint.

"I don't see why you don't at least give her some hints man. She seems totally oblivious to the fact that you like her." Ethan told him shaking his head. "And don't you dare even say it's 'guy code'." He added.

"Well, it is. Besides, she's happy and that's all that matters man. I mean, so what if it tortures me that she's not with me, but I'll live. All that I want is for her to be truly happy man." Conner stated.

"Yeah, but she could be truly happy with you bro." Ethan pointed out.

"Can we please just drop the subject? I seriously need to get my homework done." Conner said growing frustrated.

_**Heartbreak Of The Ptera.**_

"Miss me?" Kira asked as she wrapped her arms around Trent.

"Yeah, so did you have fun hanging with Conner?" He replied as he handed Hayley the order slip.

"Yeah, but I'm seriously worried about him. I've never seen him act this way before." Kira told him.

_I'm seriously gonna hate myself in the morning._ He thought as he pulled Kira towards an empty corner. "Listen, we need to talk." Trent said as his eyes met hers.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked nervously.

"I…" He paused. "I think we should break up." He blurted quickly.

"What? Why?" Kira asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"I just think that there's someone out there who deserves you better than I do. Someone who's better for you than I am. Someone who loves you more than you can see. What we've got is great, but I think it would be better if we just went back to being friends." Trent quickly explained.

"We've been together for a month and you're just going to end it like this!" Kira exclaimed as the tears streamed down her face.

"Kira, please. I didn't wanna hurt you, but trust me. There's someone out there that deserves you more than I do." Trent whispered, hoping to calm her down. Kira turned and ran from the café, leaving a guilty Trent, concerned Ethan, confused Hayley and a very worried red ranger.

**To Be Continued…**

Okay, so I know I said that I was in a One Shot mood, and that's what this is, just there is going to be a sequel where I shall be forced to delve into the part of me that I longed not to go to. The emotional side of me. Normally I just stay normal and calm, but for this, I think I should become emotional. Anyway, the sequel, _**Why Can't I Do It?**_, shall be up sometime within the next two days. Don't forget to review. Hopefully, this didn't come out as bad as I suspect it did since I'm running on 24 hours of consciousness.


End file.
